


Всего одна ночь

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен платит Джареду за секс с узлом, хотя Джаред для этого не предназначен. Но всё идёт совсем не так, как Джаред рассчитывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115293) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



– Мне нужно будет время, чтобы подготовиться, – наконец произнес Джаред, выслушав предложение альфы.  
– Я заплачу тебе за всю ночь, а также дополнительную компенсацию за неудобства, которые ты можешь почувствовать.  
– То есть боль? – уныло уточнил Джаред.  
– Неудобства, – возразил альфа, то есть Дженсен. – У меня много игрушек, чтобы тебя подготовить, как надо. Не думаю, что будет так уж больно, Джаред, но судя по нашим несовместимым биологическим особенностям… сложно предугадать. В прошлом бывали разные случаи.

Джаред был уверен, что это ужасная идея. Он представлял себе ночь, полную страха и боли, тело, брошенное истекающим кровью, свою неспособность работать после такого много дней. Раньше случалось, что с ним плохо обращались. И по крайней мере в этот раз ему компенсируют проблемы. В любом случае он на многое готов ради нужной суммы денег. Сказать «нет» просто нельзя.

Но если бы тогда он осознал, что боялся совершенно не того, чего нужно бояться! Если бы он понял, что нужно опасаться близости во время связи с Дженсеном больше, чем самого узла, – он развернулся бы и ушел сразу, купил чашку кофе и ждал бы другого одинокого предпринимателя, заглянувшего в бар при отеле.

Но за Джаредом вился шлейф историй, где он боялся не того, чего надо. В конце концов они согласовали цену, и Джаред последовал за Дженсеном на стоянку. Забираясь в роскошный SUV Дженсена, Джаред осознал, что нервничает из-за секса впервые за много лет.

 

Он ожидал, что Дженсен отвезет его в небоскреб с видом на озеро, и сияющие огни Золотого Берега, раскинувшегося внизу, будут отражаться в полировке дорогой черной мебели. Вместо этого, к удивлению Джареда, его привезли в бунгало 40-х годов к северу от города – уютному, заставленному разномастными вещами.

– Ты что-нибудь хочешь прежде, чем мы начнем? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Нет, спасибо, только скажи, где душ.

Дженсен выглядел удивленным.

– Откуда ты знаешь?..

Джаред пожал плечами.

– Я трахался с вервольфами раньше, чувак, просто не давал себя сцепить. И знаю, насколько у вас тонкий нюх.

В ванной он нашел рядом с раковиной чистое полотенце и мочалку, в душе – набор средств для волос и тела, адаптированных под потребности вервольфов. Он тщательно намыливался и тер себя, чтобы смыть запах предыдущих клиентов. Когда он в облаке пара вышел из ванной, повязав одно полотенце на бедра, а другим вытирая волосы, Дженсен явно чувствовал себя более расслабленным в его присутствии и в первый раз улыбнулся Джареду.

Джаред остановился на пороге спальни, заметив на кровати несколько кожаных фиксаторов.

– Мы не договаривались о бондаже.  
– Потому что это не нарушение условий сделки, просто предпочтение. Я заплачу сверху.

Джаред пожал плечами.

– Твои деньги. 

Они обсудили стоп-слово, и Дженсен уверил, что заплатит полную сумму, даже если Джаред использует его, а потом Дженсен замялся.

– Есть кое-что еще. Я доплачу за отсутствие презерватива.  
– Ни за что.  
– Вот копия медицинского освидетельствования, я полностью здоров. Оно датировано вчерашним днем. – Дженсен протянул ему листок, но Джаред едва глянул в него.  
– Ага, но ты не знаешь, здоров ли я.

Дженсен придвинулся и понюхал влажную шею Джареда.

– Ты здоров. Полностью. У меня, как ты заметил, очень тонкий нюх.

Джаред пытался не поддаваться жути ситуации, застегивая на запястьях и щиколотках наручники в ожидании дальнейших инструкций.  
– Руки за голову, запястья вместе.

Джаред растянулся на спине и закинул руки в сторону металлического изголовья. Дженсен сковал наручники вместе, прежде чем закрепить их на средней перекладине.  
– Теперь согни колени… – Дженсен на мгновение исчез из поля зрения и вернулся с двумя более крупными сбруями, которые застегнул на бедрах Джареда. После окончания процедуры Джаред оказался лежащим на спине с закинутыми вверх руками и голенями, пристегнутыми к бедрам, а задница была выставлена напоказ.

Фанатом бондажа Джаред никогда не был – нужно было доверие к милосердию человека, который проделывает это с тобой, а доверие Джаред никогда не испытывал к любовнику – но по крайней мере сейчас он не испытывал физического дискомфорта.

Глаза Дженсена потемнели от похоти в процессе всех этих манипуляций.  
– Ты просто отличный экземпляр, – произнес он, снимая пиджак и галстук.  
– Да ты сам тоже ничего, – ответил Джаред.  
– Ты был первым номером в списке на сегодня, и я так рад, что ты согласился.  
– Я должен сказать спасибо?

Полностью раздевшись, Дженсен достал из тумбочки целый набор различных игрушек и пристроился между разведенных ног Джареда. Член Дженсена был уже наполовину возбужден, и Джаред надеялся, что обещание тщательно подготовить его будет выполнено, хотя и осознавал, что от него самого уже ничего не зависит.

– Это традиционная поза для спаривания с течной омегой, – объяснил Дженсен, втирая смазку в большую пробку с шишкой, которая по прикидкам Джареда должна была тереться прямо о его простату.  
– Да? А разве не на лавке как…

Дженсен замер, и Джаред быстро извинился.  
– Я не животное, Джаред.  
– Ну, почему же, мы все животные.

Дженсен на миллиметр расслабился.  
– Справедливо. Извини, я немного нервно реагирую на сравнение с дикими собаками.  
– Угу, понял. Извини.

Дженсен вставил игрушку в него, и Джаред поежился. Дженсен медленно ввинчивал ее, вращая и поглаживая чувствительное местечко, и Джаред возбудился, даже не прикасаясь к себе.  
– Эта смазка имитирует запах и консистенцию смазки, выделяемой омегой при течке.  
– Да? – У Джареда немного перехватило дыхание от того, как Дженсен поглаживал его яйца. – Мы в эту игру играем сегодня? Ты хочешь, чтобы я умолял тебя вставить узел?  
– Ты не обязан это делать.  
– Да мне не влом. Просто не понимаю, зачем тебе всё это надо вместо настоящей омеги.  
– В нашей культуре случка воспринимается очень серьезно, а я еще, если честно, не готов к такой ответственности.  
– Ладно. – Джаред попытался пожать плечами, но лежа на спине с задранными за уши руками это скорее напоминало кривляние. – Просто не уверен, что сделаю всё правильно.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Джаред, у меня тоже нет никакого опыта в спаривании с течной омегой. Если бы он был, то я скорее всего сидел бы сейчас в доме в пригороде и читал сказки на ночь куче ребятишек.

Джареду эта картина не казалась плохой, ведь у него не было никаких воспоминаний о сказках на ночь. Его мама либо к тому моменту уже отрубалась, пьяная, либо «развлекалась», и Джаред один ложился в кроватку.  
Дженсен продолжил эксперименты с различными узловыми дилдо, каждый раз проверяя, не дискомфортно ли Джареду, прежде чем применить более крупный образец. Он был нежен, осторожен и знал, как играть с телом Джареда, словно на скрипке. В тот момент, когда Дженсен вставил самую крупную игрушку с надувным узлом, Джаред уже извивался и бился в сбруях, впервые осознав, насколько острым делает бондаж удовольствие, туго обхватывая его сокращающиеся мышцы.

Дженсен надул игрушку до максимального размера, потом наклонился и слизал пот, скопившийся в пупке Джареда. Когда игрушка начала вибрировать, Джаред закричал, и тут же Дженсен стал сосать его член. До Джареда стало доходить, что ему не нужно будет играть роль, когда дело дойдет до мольб.  
– Альфа, я готов, – произнес он охрипшим голосом.  
– Ммм? – пробормотал Дженсен, не выпуская члена изо рта, и от этой вибрации Джаред отчаянно застонал.  
– Пожалуйста, Альфа, вставь в меня узел, хочу почувствовать его…

Дженсен, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил сосать и лизать, пока Джаред не взмолился о разрядке.  
Первый раз Джаред кончил прямо в горячий мокрый рот Дженсена, и обмяк на матрасе, полностью опустошенный.  
– А вот теперь ты готов, – пробормотал Дженсен. Он смазал себя омежьей смазкой и осторожно толкнулся в размякшее тело Джареда.

Джаред ожидал, что в эту ночь, когда все его ожидания перевертываются с ног на уши, его возьмут грубо, будут кусать, рычать и долбиться, как молотком в задницу, но Дженсен продолжил свои мягкие изыскания, так сладко покачивая бедрами, что у Джареда снова стояло в рекордные сроки. Дженсен гладил Джареда по животу, благоговейно ласкал его соски и совсем не торопился к своей собственной разрядке. Щекотное прикосновение языка к раковине уха заставило Джареда нести чушь и умолять снова, а когда нежные руки принялись за колом стоящий, истекающий смазкой член, Джаред взмолился не на шутку.

– Пожалуйста, Альфа, нужен твой узел, заткни меня своим членом…  
– Шшш, – прошептал Дженсен ему в губы. – Я позабочусь о тебе, моя сладкая омежка.

Он по-прежнему двигал бедрами в умопомрачительно медленном ритме, и мольбы Джареда о разрядке стали совершенно отчаянными.  
Наконец он начал чувствовать нечто, разбухающее внутри и настойчиво толкающееся ему в простату. Джаред бешено подмахивал бедрами, едва удерживаемый кожаными сбруями.  
– Альфа, – стенал он, рвано дыша. – Пожалуйста!  
– Сейчас, малыш, я здесь, я с тобой, сладкий…

Дженсен смотрел ему прямо в глаза, всё приближаясь к разрядке, и такая нежность была в этом взгляде, что Джареду приходилось смаргивать набегающие слезы. Потом узел Дженсена полностью раздулся, и финальный взрыв наслаждения-боли заставил Джареда так кончить, как он не кончал никогда в жизни. Он зажмурил глаза, но даже не видя, он чувствовал, как выражение лица Дженсена пылает на внутренней стороне век.

Пока гасли отсветы удовольствия, Джаред потихоньку стал собирать осколки мыслей, а Дженсен уже вытирал следы спермы с его живота заботливо приготовленной заранее тряпочкой. Дженсен ослабил путы и повернул их обоих на бок, облапив Джареда со всех сторон.

– Ты был такой славный, малыш, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Тебе хорошо? Боль есть?  
– Не-а, – отмахнулся Джаред. – Это было… спасибо, Альфа.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему в шею. 

– Игра закончена, Джаред. Ты можешь звать меня снова Дженсеном.

Точно.

Он задремал, чувствуя, как Дженсен ласкает его спину, целует шею, подбородок, губы. Прошло несколько минут, как до него дошло – Дженсен всё еще эякулирует.

Когда он смог снова нормально формулировать слова, Джаред спросил:  
– Ты часто играешь в эту игру?

Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Нечасто.  
– Тогда я буду рад повторить.

Дженсен молчал несколько томительных ударов сердца, хотя не переставал ласкать его руками.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Джаред. Рано или поздно семья подберет мне омегу для постоянной связи. Я не могу позволить себе заводить привязанности.  
– О, – сказал Джаред едва слышно. Затем, опираясь на браваду, выработанную годами проституции, он добавил: – Тебе же хуже, я охуенно трахаюсь.

Дженсен тихо рассмеялся.  
– Ты был восхитителен. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Тебе удобно?

Ему не должно было быть удобно, должно быть неприятно от гиперстимуляции, но не было. Он чувствовал себя… целым.  
Ему ничего не было нужно, но Дженсен же предложил.

– Расскажешь сказку?

И Дженсен принялся рассказывать низким, успокаивающим тембром, сочиняя какую-то безумную историю про Нео, спасенного из Матрицы безбашенной Спящей Красавицей, пока не заснул на полуслове.

Джаред какое-то время полежал, нежась от соприкосновения голой кожи их тел. За годы работы у него было много клиентов, слишком много, чтобы сосчитать, и большинство из них оказывались довольно приятными парнями – просто одинокими, застрявшими в обстоятельствах, которых они не ожидали, в точности как и он сам. Но неважно, хотели они трахнуть Джареда, обменяться минетами или попрыгать на его члене, все они уходили сразу после того, как использованный презерватив оказывался в мусорной корзине. Они не устраивали телячьих нежностей. Джаред удовлетворял их зуд, и они снова возвращались к своим делам. Лежа в защитном коконе дженсеновых рук, даже всего лишь час, Джаред уже чувствовал боль расставания с чем-то, чего у него никогда не будет.

Узел наконец обмяк, и Джаред выскользнул из кровати, радуясь, что больше не будет в ловушке тел и собственных мрачнеющих мыслей. Как можно скорее он залез в душ, чтобы смыть с бедер потеки спермы, потом собрал разбросанную одежду.

В начале встречи Дженсен упоминал про завтрак в постели и еще один возможный раунд офигительного секса, если Джареду будет не очень больно, и тогда Джаред согласился. Теперь он знал, что это ему не светит. Скоро Дженсен найдет свою пару, заведет семью и детишек, настоящую жизнь. Найдет партнера, приносящего ему завтрак в постель, и это будет не шлюха, а Джаред тем временем продолжит просыпаться один, со вкусом латекса в горле.

Он подсчитал, сколько будет ему стоить – в долларах, по крайней мере – его ранний отъезд, и оставил на столе, где Дженсен легко может найти утром, горку мелочи, а сам отправился один во тьму нового утра.


End file.
